Happy Birthday Ritsu
by Hitomi.Koyanagi
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary,,, intinya tuh Onodera ulangtahun dan Takano itu bikin kejutan buat Onodera,, daaaann pas hari Ulangtahun Onodera,, Takano nyuruh Onodera ke apartemennya,, disitu,, Onodera ngeliat sesuatu yang ngebuat Onodera benci sama Takano
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Ritsu Part 1

Perkenalkan namaku Hitomi Koyanagi,,, bisa di panggil Hitomi,,, aku baru sign up beberapa hari yang lalu,,, dan ini adalah cerita pertama yang aku publish plus cerita pertama di fanfic sekaiichi hatsukoi,,, jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang ga dimengerti,,,, soo jadi silahkan dibaca

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi bukan punya aku, tapi Nakamura-sensei #banzaiiii, Mii hanya buat fanficnya aja(Udah tau)

Genre : Romance(Maybe)

Warning mungkin chara bakal OOC, cerita bakal aneh, jadi maafkan daku

Sinopsis : Intinya Onodera ultah, dan Takano-san mau buat kejutan buat Onodera dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya dan pas Onodera sampe di apartemen Takano-san, ada suatu hal yang buat Onodera jadi jauhin Takano-san, udah gitu aja.

Ps : tanda " bicara biasa

tanda ' bicara dalam hati

Happy Reading!

* * *

(Onodera POV)

Onodera panik, karena naskah yang harus diberikannya bulan ini yaitu pengarang Kisa-san, tapi setiap Onodera menanyakannya kepada Kisa-san, Kisa-san selalu saja bertanya balik kepadanya.

"Kisa-san sudah kuberitahu berapa kali kalau sekarang itu naskah pengarangmu itu."

"Hee,,,, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Haaaa,,, Kisa-san membuatku kesal.

"Ayolah Kisa-san cepat hubungi pengarangmu dan kerjakan sekarang juga,,,, naskah itu harus sudah ku serahkan seminggu lagi."

"Gila kau Ricchan,, bagaimana mungkin pengarangku mau melakukan hal itu? membuat naskah dalam waktu 1 minggu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari."

"Kisa-san! Sebulan yang lalu aku sudah memberitahumu!"

"Aku tidak tahu,,," Ucapnya dan tidak memperdulikanku.

'Haaaa,,,, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan, jika seperti ini terus, para pihak percetakan pasti akan memarahiku lagi,,,, AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI PEKERJAAN INI!" gerutu.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali duduk di kursiku, saat itu aku melihat Takano-san mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tampaknya dia ingin menghampiriku. Ahh tidak, tidak, tidak aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin Takano-san ingin menemui Kisa-san yang duduk disebelahku. Dan tebakan itupun meleset, Takano-san menghampiriku. Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar denganku.

"Aku mau saja menyuruh pengarangku untuk membuat naskah dalam seminggu, tapi kau harus mau pulang bersamaku."Bisiknya di telingaku. Blushhh,,, dan benar saja wajahku memerah, dan saat aku akan menjawab, dia sudah kembali ketempat duduknya,,, sungguh menyebalkan.

'Bodoh,,, kenapa dia bilang hal seperti itu di depan semuanya, bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar? Ya walaupun dia berbisik, tapikan bisa saja mereka melihat kelakuan Takano-san itu.'

Beberapa jam kemudian, ntah kenapa aku masih terduduk di kursiku, walaupun tugasku sudah selesai, dan yang lebih parah lagi,, sekarang tinggal kami berdua! Aku dan Takano-san!

'Sebaiknya aku pulang saja daripada suatu hal terjadi'

Saat aku akan berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Takano-san berbicara.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi,, tugasku sedikit lagi. Jika kau mau menungguku dan pulang bersamaku, aku akan menyuruh pengarangku membuat naskah." Ucap Takano-san tetapi matanya masih tertuju kepada laptopnya itu.

Ntah kenapa aku kembali duduk.

"Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ke,, kenapa tidak dibicarakan sekarang saja?"Tanyaku, aku tidak tau kenapa, wajahku serasa panas.

"Nanti saja di apartemenku."Jawabnya.

"A,, apa? Untuk apa di apartemenmu?

Takano-san tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya itu. Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Takano-san menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan menyuruhku mengikutinya. Aku terdiam mengikuti Takano-san masuk kedalam lift, didalam lift aku melihat jam tanganku. ASTAGA... sudah pukul 11 malam,,, seharusnya kereta terakhir sudah berangkat.

Takano-san yang melihatku panik, mulai membuka percakapan.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa mobilku."

Aku menghela napas lega,,,, eh tidak tidak,,, kenapa aku menghela napas lega? Jika naik mobil Takano-san, pasti hanya akan ada kami berdua saja,,, aku tidak ingin berduaan dengan Takano-san. Tapi bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan sejak kapan kami sudah didalam mobil? Aku terdiam dan Takano-sanpun terdiam,,, ahhh aku benci situasi seperti ini, sungguh aneh,,

Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali,,, situasi begitu hening hingga sampai ditempat parkir.

"Ta,,Takano-san,, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu."

"Kenapa?"

'Kenapa kau bilang!' "Tidak apa-apa,,, hanya saja ini sudah tengah malam. Dan terimakasih sudah memperbolehkanku menumpang" Ucapku dan masuk kedalam lift, Takano-sanpun masuk kedalam lift.

Setelah berada dilantai apartemenku(dan juga Takano-san) aku keluar dari lift dengan terburu-buru, namun saat aku akan memasukkan mengambil kunci, tiba-tiba saja Takano-san menarikku kedalam apartemennya.

"Ap,, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang, ada hal ingin kubicarakan, hanya sebentar."

"Kenapa tidak besok saja,, sekarang sudah malam."Ucapku dan mencoba membuka pintu,dan pintu terbuka sedikit namun Takano-san menutupnya kembali dan mengunciku di antara kedua tangannya.

"Hanya sebentar saja,,,"Ucapnya dan membalikkan tubuhku yang awalnya menghadap pintu menjadi menghadapnya

"Baiklah,,,, sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Kau taukan sekarang tanggal 25 Maret? Dan lusa adalah ultahmu,, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

BLUSHHH "A,,, apa,,, Takano-san hanya ingin bicara seperti itu" 'Aduh kenapa wajahku menjadi panas dan jantungku berdebar-debar' "Untuk apa Takano-san menanyakan itu?"

"Hmm,,, aku hanya ingin di ultahmu itu, menjadi ultah terbaik untukmu."

"Ka,, kalau Ta,, Takano-san ingin itu menjadi ultah terbaikku, se,, seharusnya pikirkan saja sendiri" Ucapku tergagap dan melihat Takano-san merenggangkan kuncian tangannya,, aku langsung pergi membuka pintu apartemen Takano-san dan masuk apartemenku.

'Akhirnya aku berada di apartemenku, aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur'

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku menanyakan lagi hal kemarin kepada Kisa-san.

"Kisa-san bagaimana naskahnya?"

"Ricchan,,,, pengarangku itu susah di atur, jadi tidak mungkin menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu,,, sungguh mustahil,,, lebih baik kau cari saja penggantinya."

Aku menghela napas, dan ternyata pilihan terakhirku adalah Takano-san, aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Takano-san aku ingin pengarangmu menggantikan pengarangnya Kisa-san."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bukankah kemarin Takano-san yang bilang sendiri kalau Takano-san bisa menyuruh pengarangmu untuk membuat naskah selama seminggu?"

"Benarkah aku pernah berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat." Ucapnya lagi dan kembali fokus kepada kerjaannya.

'ARGHHHHHH,,,, WHAT SHOULD I DO WHAT SHOULD I DO,,,, SEKARANG JUGA AKU BERHENTI DARI PEKERJAAAAN INIII!'

* * *

TBC

Maaf-maaf,, aku tau cerita ini aneh,, karena aku juga ga ahli bikin cerita,, apalagi bahasanya,,, jadi maaf kalau aneh,,, boleh ko kasih saran atau komentar,, tapi jangan pedes-pedes yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Inget Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu bukan punya Mii tapi Nakamura-sensei, Mii cuman pinjem karakternya doang.

Genre : Romance(Maybe)/p

* * *

(Onodera POV)/p

Sekarang tanggal 26 Maret DAN WAKTU YANG TERSISA BUAT NYERAHIN NASKAH ADALAH TINGGAL 6 HARI LAGI?! (Ps : gomen capslock Mii jebol)

Yahhh seperti biasa, aku mendekati Kisa-san agar mau menyuruh pengarangnya untuk membuat cerita, aku tidak bisa menyuruh Takano-san, kalau aku menyuruh Takano-san pasti dia akan mengerjaiku lagi.

"Ayolah Kisa-san,,,, aku butuh bantuanmu... ayo suruh pengarangmu itu untuk membuat naskah. Hanya kau harapan terakhirku,,,"Ucapku dan menggunakan puppy eyes.

"Ahh,,,, Ricchan kau curang, kenapa kau menggunakan puppy eyesmu itu kepadaku,"/p

"Ayolah,,,,," Ucapku dan merapatkan kedua tanganku seperti memohon./p

"Ahhh terima kasih Kisa-san,"/p

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat naskah sudah disetor, kamu harus mau mengenakan pakaian yang aku bawa."/p

"Er,,, ba,,baiklah"Entah kenapa bulu kudukku langsung meremang, entah apa yang akan menimpaku nanti aku harus siap.

"Okee"Ucap Kisa-san dan langsung menelepon pengarangnya itu./p

Aku menghela napas lega, ya walaupun rada khawatir juga, Kisa-san ingin menyuruhku mengenakan pakaian seperti apa. Masalah satu selesai, sekarang tinggal masalah dengan Takano-san./p

"Mudah-mudahan besok Takano-san tidak membuat hal-hal yang aneh"/em/p

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00p.m (Mii masih bingung kalau malem itu p.m atau a.m?) aku dan Kisa-san masih berkutik dengan laptop, Mino sedang mengedit naskah yang belum jadi, Hatori-san sudah pergi menuju rumah pengarangnya, sedangkan Takano-san sepertinya sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Apakah Takano-san akan pulang?/em"Ucapku dalam hati dan sesekali melirik Takano-san

Takano-san berdiri dan menghampiri Kisa-san

"Kisa,, hari ini aku pulang duluan, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku kerjakan, jadi kau urus sisanya."

"Heee,, tumben-tumbenan Takano pulang jam segini. Ada hal penting apa?"

"Hanya ingin merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok."Ucapnya dan melirikku dan langsung pergi/p

"Nee Ricchan apa kau tau besok itu ada apa?"/p

"Aku tidak tau"

"Tapi, tadi sebelum Takano pergi, dia melirikmu. Kupikir kau tau."

"Tidak Kisa-san,, aku tidak tau."

"Yasudahlah." dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya Kisa-san, bagaimana urusanmu dengan pengarangmu? Sudah sampai mana dia merancang ceritanya?"

"Oh,,, dia baru selesai membuat 10 lembar."

"Sugee,,,, hanya dalam 1 hari sudah bisa menghasilkan 10 lembar."

"Hehehe,,, hebatkan.."

* * *

(Normal POV)/p

Keesokan harinya(Onodera Birtday) dan hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dimana semua editor marukawa shoten libur. Dipagi hari, Takano-san sudah meng-sms Onodera. Kalau nanti malam pukul 07.00p.m, dia harus datang ke apartemennya Takano-san. Sungguh menyebalkan memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dengan entengnya Takano-san mengancamnya "Jangan sampai kau tidak datang, jika tidak datang aku akan mengawasimu 24 jam" Kecamnya. Tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Malam hari pun muncul. Sekarang Onodera sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Takano-san, dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Ritsu membuka pintu itu dan suasana apartemen Takano-san sangat gelap. Apakah Takano-san tidak ada di apartemennya? Pikirnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen Takano-san.

PRAANKKK

Saat dirinya akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi barang pecah, tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari ke ruang tamunya. Mata Onodera membelakak melihat adegan yang ada didepannya itu. Yokozawa-san MENCIUM Takano-san! Hatinya sangat sakit melihat itu. Menyadari keberadaan Onodera yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Takano-san langsung mendorong Yokozawa-san sekuat tenaga, sehingga menyebabkan Yokozawa-san menubruk tembok.

"Onodera,,,, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."Ucapnya dan berdiri mencoba mendekati Onodera. Namun Onodera melangkah mundur menjauhi Takano-san sambil menutup mulutnya, seperti menahan isakan.

"Jangan mendekat! Ja,,jadi ini kejutan yang akan Takano-san berikan kepadaku? Hahaha terima kasih Takano-san, ini merupakan hadiah ulangtahunku yang TERBAIK"Ucapnya dengan nada penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Selamat ya Takano-san,, ternyata kau sudah berbaikan lagi dengan Yokozawa-san. Selamat,,, jadi, karena itu,, kumohon jangan goda aku lagi."Ucapnya dan lari keluar apartemen Takano-san.

Onodera tidak tau kenapa hatinya serasa sakit,,, matanya serasa panas dan mulai menitikkan air matanya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk didepan pintu apartemennya sambil memeluk lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut itu.

* * *

(Takano POV)

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Onodera,,, sebenarnya kejutannya bukan seperti tadi, dan aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi yang seperti tadi,,, hatiku sakit melihat kau menangis,,, aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum."

Adegan sebelum kejadian

Sekarang pukul 06.00 p.m, saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Onodera.

"Kue,,, siap, kado,,, siap, tiket,,,siap. Yosh,,, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Onodera. Oh ya,, lebih baik kumatikan saja lampunya."Ucapku dan menekan saklar lampuku. Saat sedang aku ingin menyalakan lilin tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan bel.

"Siapa yang datang jam segini? Apa mungkin Onodera? tapi tidak mungkin, aku sudah menyuruhnya datang pukul 07.00p.m, lalu siapa?"Ucapku dan meninggalkan aktivitasku dan membuka pintu. dan betapa terkejutnya didepannya itu adalah Yokozawa. Dia sangat bau alkohol, apakah dia mabuk?Ucap pikiranku.

"Sudahku bilang berapa kali agar kau tidak terlalu meminum banyak alkohol! Ayo masuk!"

* * *

(Normal POV)/em/p

Takano-san mempersilahkan Yokozawa untuk duduk disofanya. Dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

"Ini air,, minumlah."Ucapnya dan menyodorkan gelas itu kepada mengambil gelas tersebut, Yokozawa malah menarik Takano agar berada di sofa dan tadipun pecah

"Yokozawa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaska-"Ucapan Takano terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Yokozawa menciumnya. Takano menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya agar lidah Yokozawa tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Onodera dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Takano langsung mendorong Yokozawa hingga terbentur dengan tembok.

"Onodera,, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."Ucapnya dan perlahan mendekati Onodera yang terisak itu./

"Jangan mendekat! Ja,,jadi ini kejutan yang akan Takano-san berikan kepadaku? Hahaha terima kasih Takano-san, ini merupakan hadiah ulangtahunku yang TERBAIK" mendengar itu, hati Takano seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ritsu,,,," ucapnya dengan nada memelas

"Selamat ya Takano-san,, ternyata kau sudah berbaikan lagi dengan Yokozawa-san. Selamat,,, jadi, karena itu,, kumohon jangan goda aku lagi."Ucapnya dan lari keluar apartemen Takano-san.

Tubuh Takano langsung menegang. "Tidak Ritsu,,, aku tidak berbaikan dengan Yokozawa, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucapnya. Kakinya serasa tidak tahan untuk menompang berat badannya. Iapun merosot menjadi posisi duduk.

"Ritsu,,,,"

Flasback end

* * *

Kejadian malam itu sudah terlewat 2 hari, Onodera bekerja seperti biasa, namun dia selalu menghindari Takano-san yang membuat Takano-san sendiri geram.

"Onode-" Panggilnya, namun dipotong oleh Onodera nya sendiri.

"Maaf Kisa-san, aku akan keluar sebentar."Ucapnya dan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Kisa-san beserta yang lain hanya merasa bingung, kenapa sikap Onodera seperti berniat keluar dari gedung Marukawa, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"Yoo,,, Ritsu" Sapa seorang pria yang seperti seumuran dengan Onodera. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan tidak lupa tersenyum yang bisa membuat wanita yang melihatnya meleleh tidak untuk Onodera, dia melihat pria itu seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup.

"Ha,,,Hai Haitani-san, se,,sedang apa kau di Marukawa?"Sapa Onodera kepada pria bernama Haitani itu. Dia gugup karena saat dulu Takano-san melarangnya untuk dekat dengan Haitani-san, alasannya karena dia itu pria tidak baik dan membuat Onodera panik sendiri jika berhadapan dengan Haitani-san.

"Ohh,, kebetulan aku hanya lewat saja. Oh ya,,, apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk?"Tanyanya.

"Ahh tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Hmm,,, gini,,, seharusnya aku mengucapkannya 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karena urusan pekerjaan aku bisa mengucapkannya sekarang. Selamat Ulang Tahun Ritsu, maaf karena aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang."Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"A,,ahh tidak apa-apa Haitani-san, dan terima kasih."Ucap Onodera dan mau tidak mau dia harus tersenyum.

"Karena kau tidak sibuk ayo ikut aku."/

"Tap,,," sebelum onodera menyelesaikan kata-katanya Haitani sudah menarik tangan onodera terlebih dahulu dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

Sebenarnya Onodera bingung, dia akan dibawa kemana oleh Haitani dan ingin menanyakannya. Sebelum pertanyaan itu terlontar, dia dikagetkan oleh getaran hp dikantong celananya.

Drrrrttttt drrrrttttt drrrrrtttt

"Siapa sih yang menelepon"Gumamnya, dan dapat didengar oleh Haitani. Saat melihat siapa yang menelepon, mata onodera langsung melebar dan berpikir apakah akan diangkat atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"Tanya Haitani/

"Ano,,, etooo,,,"Ucapnya bingung. Melihat reaksi seperti itu Haitani langsung mengambil hp Onodera dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. TAKANO, matanya langsung menyipit dan tanpa babibu langsung ia angkat teleponnya.

"Onodera! Dimana kau! Kenapa kau tidak kembali!"Teriak Takano di telepon, membuat Haitani menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon itu.

"Oh maaf Takano, saat ini Onodera sedang bersamaku, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Haitani! Mana Onodera! Seharusnya kau tau sekarang dia sedang bekerja! Kenapa kau membawa Onodera pergi! Bawa kembali Onodera ke Marukawa!"/

"Maaf Takano, hari ini Onodera sedang berkencan denganku, jadi jangan ganggu."

"Ap,,,"Protes Onodera tetapi tertahan karena tangan Haitani-san. Untung saja sekarang mobil yang dikendarai mereka sedang berhenti, coba saja jika saat sedang jalan, pasti sangat berbahaya.

"Tadi suara Onodera, mana dia! Serahkan telepon ini kepadanya!"

"Maaf tapi tidak bisa, sudah dulu ya Takano, kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan dulu."Ucapnya dan meng-end call sambungan itu. Haitani melihat Onodera dengan wajah blushing yang bisa membuat para seme tergoda jika melihat ini. Ia pun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, bilang kepada Takano-san kalau kita sedang berkencan."/

"Hahaha,, kalau tidak seperti itu, dia pasti akan terus bertanya, dan itu sungguh mengganggu." Ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Onodera.

"Haitani-san, kau terlalu dekat"Ucapnya menghindari Haitani. Haitani menjauhkan wajahnya dan mulai untuk menyetir kembali. Onodera merasa tidak tenang, karena takut Haitani akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

TBC

maaf kalau alur kecepatan,,,, sekian dan wasalam :v boleh meninggalkan jejak kok :v/p


End file.
